


you get me so high

by technology



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Floor Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top, Size Difference, i guess?, just dudes being lovers, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technology/pseuds/technology
Summary: idc this is for me and my best friend only. hencas rights!but really, i haven't posted anything in a very long time. oops. my comeback being a bad pwp for a ship with 50 fics total is very me of me.this is very minimally edited and eons away from my best work. but i felt strongly about releasing some filth into the hencas tag, so here it be.hope u enjoy i guess!
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	you get me so high

**Author's Note:**

> idc this is for me and my best friend only. hencas rights!
> 
> but really, i haven't posted anything in a very long time. oops. my comeback being a bad pwp for a ship with 50 fics total is very me of me.  
> this is very minimally edited and eons away from my best work. but i felt strongly about releasing some filth into the hencas tag, so here it be.
> 
> hope u enjoy i guess!

Lucas has done nothing but dicked around all day.

Which is fine; he’s somehow caught up on his assignments, and he doesn’t have work for two days. He deserves to just lay on his bed and watch YouTube for hours, thank you very much. And that’s exactly what he’s been doing until now, half past six in the evening.

Hendery had stopped by around lunchtime, two heavy textbooks and his laptop in tow. “I’m gonna do work, so don’t talk to me until I’m done,” he’d snapped when Lucas had promptly tried to jump him as soon as he was situated on the floor by the bed. There he stayed, typing away rapidly and letting out the periodic groan of frustration that made Lucas peek over the edge of the bed with a sympathetic frown.

Lucas had been way too invested in watching a renovation series on YouTube to notice that the room had been fairly quiet for a while now. He removes an AirPod at the realization, scooting over to look down at where Hendery has been laying on his stomach for hours. Hendery’s still in the same position, though his laptop’s closed and he’s resting his head on it. Lucas is fairly certain he’s fallen asleep.

“Hey,” he tries, moving a leg off the bed to poke Hendery’s butt with his foot. When he doesn’t stir, Lucas attempts to shake him a little. “Kunhang. You should eat something, at least.” That gets a small grunt out of him, though he still doesn’t move.

Lucas sits up, dropping his AirPods on the bedside table with a clatter before sliding off the bed onto the floor by Hendery’s hip. He lets his gaze travel down the length of Hendery’s body, clad in an oversized hoodie and cotton shorts. He can’t resist giving Hendery a few gentle pats on his ass. “Yo.”

Finally, Hendery groans again, twisting his body aggressively so he’s lying on his back. His eyes snap open, hair falling into them. He blows the dark strands away with a harsh breath. “My head hurts,” he complains, pressing his fingers to his temples for emphasis. “I hate this.”

Lucas rolls his eyes and laughs, moving to plant his knees on either side of Hendery’s thighs. He leans over Hendery’s body, framing his shoulders with his elbows, and drops down close enough to feel Hendery’s breath on his face. “I can help with that.”

“I don’t see any aspirin,” Hendery says easily, even as his hands move to grab at the hair at the back of Lucas’s head. 

“Orgasms help.”

Hendery barks out an incredulous laugh, and Lucas grins. Hendery’s teeth are pretty, which is weird to think. “Says who!”

Lucas just wiggles his brows greasily before leaning in, kissing Hendery hard but brief. When he pulls back again, Hendery stares up at him with an exasperated look.

“You’ve been doing accounting homework for hours. Of course you have a headache,” Lucas says, voice soft and fond. He moves a hand to smooth Hendery’s hair back from his forehead, dropping a kiss to the warm skin there. Then he presses another to his temple, and his cheek, and his perfectly pointed nose. “You’re pretty.”

Hendery doesn’t miss a beat, punching Lucas’s left shoulder hard enough for Lucas to yelp. “Shut up.” Despite the pain flaring in his bicep, Lucas doesn’t miss the way Hendery’s face flushes down to his neck. It sparks some kind of confidence in Lucas, smug in the way he half-smiles. 

“You’re cute when you’re pretending to be mad.”

“ _Stooop_ ,” Hendery whines, hands slapping over his face to hide the way his cheeks get even redder. It’s always been too easy getting Hendery embarrassed.

For a while, Lucas doesn’t do anything but smile fondly down at Hendery like the whipped idiot he is. The tips of his fingers move through Hendery’s hair as he waits until Hendery finally drops his hands away from his face and peers up at Lucas with a determined furrow to his brows.

“Where are your roommates?”

Lucas has to think about that. They aren’t exactly the type to tell each other their life stories. “Renjun’s at the library until they close and Jungwoo’s at work.” He follows up with another suggestive eyebrow wiggle, which makes Hendery roll his eyes but smile anyway.

“Okay then.”

Lucas cocks his head at that, but any question he has dies in his mouth when Hendery reaches down and grabs his half-hard dick through his sweats with no preamble and squeezes. 

“Hard already, I see.”

“Technically, you can’t. See,” Lucas says dumbly, which earns him another squeeze that has his hips jerking a little pathetically. “Okay, sorry, sorry!”

Wordlessly, Hendery lets go, allowing Lucas to sit back. Then he gets up on his knees to let Hendery pull his legs out from under Lucas, shoving his laptop and books under the bed to make some more floor space. Hendery shimmies up across the carpet a bit, reaching behind his head to pull his hood up. Then he nudges Lucas’s knee with a socked foot, which reminds Lucas of what he should be doing.

Twisting around, Lucas rummages through the drawer of the bedside table for lube. He passes the bottle over to Hendery before moving to pull his hoodie off, throwing it up onto the bed before crawling between Hendery’s legs.

The room doesn’t have enough floor space for Lucas to sprawl out, so he gets as low as possible by curling up on his side. Propped up on one elbow, he uses his free hand to help get Hendery’s shorts off, burying his face between Hendery’s legs as soon as they’re situated again.

“Impatient,” Hendery gripes with no real heat as his thighs fall further apart. Lucas doesn’t say anything back, grasping Hendery’s soft cock instead and working on pumping it to fullness.

They’re quiet. Lucas watches Hendery’s face, angled to the side so he can watch Lucas, too. He pauses to push Hendery’s hoodie up, exposing his toned stomach and the way his abs flutter when Lucas wraps his hand around Hendery’s length again. He sucks at the thin skin of Hendery’s inner thigh, nuzzling into the flesh as he rubs his thumb against the head of Hendery’s dick. They don’t break eye contact, and Lucas loves the way Hendery’s mouth hangs slightly open and his eyelids get heavy. There’s lust and pleasure written all over his face, and Lucas is sure he’s a reflection of it.

Lucas keeps pumping until his palm is slick with precome and Hendery’s all but fully hard, lewd squelching loud in the small room. Hendery’s breaths come heavier, head rolling back with a soft cry when Lucas finally guides him into his mouth and takes him halfway in one go. He’s used to the taste of Hendery to the point of enjoying it, vaguely salty and heady on his tongue. He takes the rest of Hendery’s length admittedly easily, letting the tip bump the back of his throat and swallowing hard to fight the instinct to gag. It all makes Hendery reach down and twist his fingers into Lucas’s hair, blowing out an audible breath like he’s trying to keep it together, which are all familiar cues to Lucas.

Lucas bobs his head just a few times until Hendery’s dick fills out completely before pulling off altogether, letting it slap against Hendery’s stomach wetly. He’s so hard he’s red, and Lucas can feel himself straining between his own legs at the messy sight. Hendery’s hands slip from Lucas’s hair as Lucas moves up, dropping a kiss at the base of Hendery’s ribs before sitting up with the lube in hand.

“You good?” Lucas asks, popping the cap of the bottle and squeezing a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers. Hendery’s still breathing a little heavily, hands rubbing at his stomach and thighs absently as he nods.

“I feel worked up,” he says honestly as Lucas shuffles closer again, holding a leg back for better access with a large hand splayed across the back of a thigh. His bared hole clenches, anticipatory. Lucas fights a wolfish grin, rubbing a finger experimentally against Hendery’s entrance.

“Like I said,” Lucas starts, easing his middle finger into Hendery’s tight warmth and pulling his bottom lip between his teeth momentarily, “orgasms help.”

“Shut up,” Hendery breathes, pulling his left knee against his chest and leaving his right leg splayed to the side. Lucas thrusts his finger in and out, in and out, until Hendery makes a frustrated noise. “God, _please_.”

Something crinkles inside of Lucas’s chest, his next breath leaving his lungs raggedly. When he glances up at Hendery’s face, flushed pink and pretty, he has to swallow hard and resist all the urges that fight to bubble up to the surface. Instead, he focuses on working a second finger into Hendery, scissoring gently to loosen him up further. His dick is actually aching now, heavy against his thigh and still confined in the thick cotton of his sweatpants. It’s stifling, but Hendery comes first.

“Take your pants off, at least,” Hendery suggests, as if reading Lucas’s mind. He moves his right foot to slide up Lucas’s thigh, pressing firmly into his bulge and making him groan at the sudden contact. His hips twitch, chasing what little friction he’d been allowed, but sits back on his heels when Hendery drops his leg again. “You’re so desperate,” Hendery says a little evilly. Lucas just laughs sheepishly because it’s true.

Easing his fingers out of Hendery, Lucas takes a moment to struggle out of his pants and underwear as Hendery shoves his own fingers into his ass and fists his dick with his other hand. When Lucas gets close again, thighs under Hendery’s, he drops his head and watches the way Hendery fucks himself with his smaller fingers. It’s hot for some reason, the way Hendery swallows his fingers down to the base but still seems like he’s trying to go deeper. He isn’t gentle at all with himself. Lucas bites his lip again when the rim catches on Hendery’s knuckles each time he pulls his fingers out, tugging at his own length with leftover lube and Hendery’s precum on his hand for a little relief from all the visual torture.

“God, you’re hot.” Lucas leans over Hendery’s body until they’re face-to-face, so he can look into Hendery’s hazy eyes and bump their foreheads together. Hendery just grins before tilting his head up enough for their lips to meet, kissing slow and languid the way their blood crawls hot through their veins. Hendery moans into Lucas’s mouth, always quiet, and presses his knees into Lucas’s hips.

“Fuck me,” he says bluntly against Lucas’s lips, which makes Lucas’s dick jump in his hand. Lucas kisses him again, cock rubbing blindly against what must be Hendery’s wrist, until Hendery finally removes his hands to push at Lucas’s shoulders with sticky palms. “Come _on._ ”

There are days when Hendery wants to take all the time in the world, but there are days like today when there’s just too much pent up inside of him to go slow. Lucas trails a few kisses along his jaw and neck before he finally sits back, letting go of his cock to pull Hendery’s hole open with the tip of a finger. Hendery’s legs flex against Lucas’s waist, and he lets out a muted whine.

Then Lucas fists his dick again, letting the head of it push up against Hendery’s hole. He stalls for a moment, just to get himself together and put his head back on straight. Everything’s been foggy for a while now, blanketed in desire, but he wants to be able to read Hendery right. He watches for changes in Hendery’s face, in his body language, as he eases the tip of his cock inside without too much trouble. Hendery just seems to melt further against the floor, mouth opening silently and stomach clenching at the intrusion. 

Lucas shifts forward, little by little, into that tight, intoxicating heat. He takes both of Hendery’s wrists into one hand, smirking when Hendery’s fingers flex like he wants to reach down and touch his neglected cock. When Lucas finally bottoms out, Hendery’s ass cradled in the curve of his pelvis, Hendery balls his hands into tight little fists and blows out a shaky breath.

“Good?” Lucas asks, letting go of Hendery’s wrists to lean forward with his hands braced against the floor on either side of Hendery’s chest. 

Hendery moves his own hands to wrap around Lucas’s forearms, hips wiggling minutely to adjust to the length and girth of Lucas’s cock inside of him. “Yeah,” he sighs, dark eyes never leaving Lucas’s. “God, you’re big.”

Lucas’s ego swells and crackles. “Can’t do anything about that.”

Hendery laughs open-mouthed, nails digging sharply into Lucas’s arms for a split second, and Lucas feels something else balloon in his chest. When Hendery looks back at him, Lucas feels warm under that honeyed, glittering gaze of his. He feels on top of the world.

He rocks gently into Hendery without warning, watching the way Hendery’s jaw goes slack and his eyes flutter closed. There’s that nagging desire at the back of Lucas’s brain, the one that wants to take Hendery apart and make every piece of him feel _good_. He lifts himself up onto his knees, folding Hendery over with the change in position, and feels himself slide in just that much deeper. The way Hendery clenches around his length has Lucas groaning again.

He makes an easy pace, hips rolling expertly to thrust in and out of Hendery’s tight hole. They aren’t the type to be loud about it, just harsh breaths and the sticky sounds their bodies make when they meet and pull apart again. Hendery’s eyes are heavy-lidded when he opens them, head tilting back and exposing his sweaty neck. Lucas leans down swiftly, burying his face in the warm crook of it, tasting salt when he mouths at the skin.

When Hendery makes his first noise, just a soft whimper, Lucas picks up the pace. He keeps his thrusts short but powerful the way Hendery likes it, reaching deep and holding himself there for half a second every time so Hendery can really feel it. He barely notices the way Hendery digs his nails into Lucas’s forearms for something to ground himself, losing himself to the hot, molten pleasure that pools somewhere deep. When Hendery finally lets go of his arm to slap a hand over his mouth, Lucas knows to let go, too.

“Fuck,” he bites out, straightening up so he can plant a foot on the floor and grasp Hendery’s small thighs in his hands. It’s easier to swing his hips this way, though his abs still burn pleasantly from the exertion of thrusting faster. Hendery squeezes his eyes shut, moaning into his palm and covering the rest of his face with his other hand. A large part of Lucas wants to see his expression, the glazed look in his eyes and the spit-slick glisten of his lips. But he focuses on what Hendery must be feeling, the slide of his thick cock and the erratic jabs to Hendery’s prostate making everything clench and ready for release.

When Hendery’s thighs flex again, Lucas moves a hand to wrap it around Hendery’s length, barely rubbing at all. It makes Hendery gasp, hands falling away from his face, and Lucas almost loses his breath when they make eye contact again. Hendery is truly beautiful, Lucas thinks, with his dark brows furrowed and bottom lip pulled between his teeth. His knees lock tight against Lucas’s waist, throwing off his rhythm and forcing him to slow down so he doesn’t get hit in the ribs.

“ _Lucas,_ ” Hendery groans, stomach spasming and hands scrambling for something to hold on to as Lucas slides in right to the base. 

“Yeah?” Lucas asks, finding it in him to half-smile as he grinds up against Hendery’s ass. He can feel his balls drawing up tight, his body begging him to just give in.

Hendery doesn’t elaborate, his hands pushing up under his hoodie to expose his flushed chest, like he’s getting too warm to stay covered up. His heels dig into the small of Lucas’s back, and he looks at Lucas like he’s trying to say something that way.

Lucas gets the gist, but he’d much rather Hendery say it out loud to be sure. He leans over Hendery’s body to crush their lips together just for one hot, prolonged second. “What do you want?” he asks into Hendery’s mouth, a hand coming up to cradle his face. Hendery takes Lucas’s face into his hands, too, keeping him close. 

“I want you to come.”

“Where?”

Hendery pauses, thumb pulling at the corner of Lucas’s mouth before swiping his tongue over Lucas’s bottom lip. “On my chest. I wanna see.”

Lucas swallows audibly, kissing Hendery one more time, short and sweet and almost chaste. “Okay.”

He stays bent over Hendery, his weight supported on his forearms that frame Hendery’s head. He sucks Hendery’s thumb into his mouth, tongue stroking wet and hot wherever it can reach, as he resumes the rhythm of his hips. Hendery breathes in short little gasps, looking like he wants to close his eyes or cover his face again. But they keep their gazes locked, mouths open and wanton, even as Lucas speeds up to a brutal pace that punches louder, broken sounds from Hendery. Lucas feels all of his muscles starting to burn from the constant movement, but he keeps fucking into Hendery with a brutal force he’s drawing out from somewhere deeply instinctual and _animal_. The edges of his mind are getting a little fuzzier as arousal crowds in from all sides, urging him to go faster and harder, to chase what he’s been chasing the whole time.

In a rush, Lucas sits up and pulls his cock out of Hendery unceremoniously, giving it a few rough tugs until he closes his eyes and releases thick strings of cum onto Hendery’s stomach and chest with a short grunt. He feels Hendery’s hand cover his own, guiding it to milk everything out of him until Lucas can’t decide whether to run away or chase after the friction of his palm. When it starts to hurt, he finally opens his eyes and meets Hendery’s again, brows furrowed and a plea on his tongue. Hendery seems even more aroused than before, pupils blown and lip caught between his teeth.

Lucas shudders when his hand slips over the sensitive head of his cock, and Hendery finally lets go, dragging his fingers through the mess on his torso. He moves his come-covered hand to his own length, reaching out with his free hand to drag Lucas down by the front of his shirt. Their open mouths meet, breath hot and lips slick, but they don’t quite kiss as Hendery focuses on jerking himself off with Lucas’s come. The thought is hot enough to make Lucas’s dick jump where it’s resting alongside Hendery’s, hips twitching whenever Hendery’s knuckles brush against Lucas’s length. They share air and space, Lucas’s fingers running gently through Hendery’s hair as he murmurs whatever he can think of to egg Hendery on.

Suddenly, Hendery’s back arches off the floor and Lucas can feel the wet sensation of come spurting onto his navel. Hendery’s body is so taut against his as he climaxes, just a quiet whimper escaping him that Lucas swallows with another kiss. He feels Hendery’s hips roll against him, rubbing his cock hard against Lucas’s with his legs squeezing tight around Lucas. “You’re amazing,” Lucas finds himself saying between pecks, and Hendery lets out a long, trembling breath as he finally melts again.

They stay like that for a while longer, Lucas taking his time with kissing every inch of Hendery’s face in near-reverence as Hendery cards his fingers through Lucas’s sweat-damp hair. The exhaustion from all that physical exertion was settling heavy over Lucas’s body, shoulders sore from holding his weight up, but he wants to stay close.

“Still have a headache?” Lucas asks humorously against Hendery’s temple. Hendery puffs a laugh against Lucas’s neck, tugging lightly at a lock of hair in his fist.

“I feel like jelly in space,” Hendery says. Lucas can hear the smile in his voice, but he pulls back a little to see it. 

Hendery is beautiful.

“We need a shower.”

Lucas nods, sitting up and surveying the mess between them. He has come stains on his t-shirt, so he yanks it off and uses it to mop up what’s left on Hendery’s stomach. Gingerly, he wipes down their soft cocks, too, before getting up off the floor on aching legs. He helps Hendery up with one hand, balling up the ruined shirt to go straight into the washing machine, and groans loudly when something pops in his back.

“Okay, grandpa,” Hendery says around a laugh, pulling his hood off and shaking his dark hair out.

“Why’d we fuck on the floor again? I have a bed.” Lucas stretches his legs out one by one like they’d just played a match of soccer or something. Then Hendery drapes his arms around Lucas’s shoulders, head tilted up to stare up at Lucas with those huge, sparkly eyes of his. Something clenches in Lucas’s gut, because he is stupid in love.

“It was hot,” Hendery replies, matter-of-factly.

Lucas guesses he can’t argue with that, so he goes in for another kiss instead.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if u don't like the characterizations here, i just wanted hendery to be a liddol shit who has lucas by the balls and that's that.
> 
> thank u for reading anyway! x


End file.
